


True Love

by DragonLover19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: She light, he was darkness. She was loved by all, and he was hated by anyone who saw him, except for her. She loved him, and he loved her. They meant everything to each other. But after one night of expressing their love to each other, can this one small but important thing bring them closer or will they fall apart in tears and uncertainty?





	1. Finding Out

Everything about her was perfect. The way her feathers were neatly preened, how neat and tidy she kept herself and her home, and the politeness and friendliness she gave to everyone, even to her counterpart, Darkrai. She was willing to give him a chance when no one would give him the time of day. They couldn't understand what she saw in him, and that gave way to a different side of Darkrai she never knew about.

She had never knew how kind and gentle he was, or how artistic he could be, and how haunting but beautiful his voice could be whenever he sang. Yes, she had seen, felt, comfort, and even loved him for being the real him, and in turn, he deeply loved her back. So deep, in fact, both had shown multiple times through small gifts to one night of pure bliss. There was no mystery of how they both felt towards each other. How he had broken her innocence that night and filled her with love, and how she had gasped and moaned for him to go deeper or faster till both had felt the other reach their climax and ended with them screaming out each other's name.

She would never forget that night. Total bliss, the way she felt his membrane enter her, taking away her innocence in one thrust, a moment of pain had followed before being overtaken by bliss as her body rocked with his membrane, keeping in rhythm as they went faster and faster against each other. And when she felt that she had reached her peak, she felt it. His love entering her, making a home inside of her, shushing around till it filled and creeped out of her membrane onto the ground beneath them as she felt her own peak release on his membrane and down on the floor.

Both were exhausted and tired. She barely felt him pulling out of her. The rest of the night they had slept away in her cave and half way through the morning in each others embrace before they awoke, still feeling last night's action as they got up and cleaned themselves. They won't say anything to any other fellow legendary, but the look they shared with each other, a look that only loved ones or close friends could figure out, and they both knew that no matter what, they were mates now, and no one would tell them otherwise.

That night was over a month ago.

A whole month when she started to suspect something off. A whole week she experienced morning sickness, abdomen pains, and just yesterday she had really weird cravings. She hadn't thought about it much, but now after her pains and emptying her stomach of food onto the floor, she began to question her well being and late for a meeting. She thankful that Darkrai had notice her behavior yet, but she knew he would figure out one way or another.

...

He was worried. He didn't show it to the others around him, but he was worried. The meeting had begun 30 minutes ago and yet Cresselia, his mate and love of his whole life who had seen the real him and not monster, was nowhere to be seen in the room. He was pretty sure that a few others had noticed her absence as well. He could feel a few glares at him right now.

He wanted to glare back, but he didn't want to get in a fight and instead tried to pay attention to the meeting. He only listened with half interest as his thoughts drifted back to his love, wondering if he should leave now and go look for her.

"Arceus, if I may but in, but I think there is a murderer here among us." All head turned at the sound of Latios voice. He could see that the eon dragon was glaring at him with complete anger. "And what makes you think that there is Latios?" Arceus asked. "Cresselia is missing." Latios answered, letting those who hadn't noticed the lunar swans lack of appearance be known. Immediately, all eyes were on him, expecting him to crumble instantly and confess. That wasn't until Arceus sigh that everyone turned their gaze away from him.

"Latios, why on earth would you think Cresselia is dead just because she isn't here? She's fine. I can still feel her life signature, and she is nowhere near death or physical harm." Latios seemed he wanted to press the matter on, but the glare Arceus sent him shut him up. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, now about the-" He tuned out again, a little less worried now. He could still feel some glares still on him, but he didn't care. Cresselia was safe, but he would try and find her to make sure she was alright.

...

She was not alright. She breathed slowly but heavily, trying to slow her heart rate down as she took in the sudden shock. She would be lying if she said that everything was fine with her, but that wasn't the cases.

A few minutes back, she did a soul check on herself, figuring the best way of notifying the problem was to do it fast and simple. She figured that she only caught a bug or simply at something her stomach didn't agree to, but the problem wasn't her stomach. The problem was coming from the lower part of her stomach, something close to but not close enough to be there, almost like it was right next to it.

But it didn't feel like it was a virus. And when she use a bit of her power to sense it better, her heart missed a couple of beats. Her soul instantly felt a deep contention, feeling of part of it similar to her own soul signature and the other part a little foreign but familiar. Almost close to someone she knew all too well. Her levitation gave out and she fell to the ground of her cave.

"Oh…oh my…I'm not sick…I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant."


	2. Telling Darkrai

She checked and rechecked, but her fears were true. She was indeed pregnant. She floated back and forth in her cave, having regained her ability to fly after the shock was over, thinking over the predicament she was in. "Pregnant. I can't believe I'm pregnant." It was hard for her to imagine that there was a child growing inside of her. Both hers and Darkrai's. She stopped in mid flight when a sudden thought accord to her.

"What will Darkrai think of this?" She knew Darkrai pretty well enough to know of his reactions. Surprised, usually jumps a bit or freezes on the spot and stares. Spooked, often he keeps a distance between himself and the object or Pokemon for a month before either getting back at that Pokemon and possibly destroy that object. But flat out scarred…

She shivered at the thought. Her Darkrai wasn't the easiest to take in fear. Cresselia then thought of the child. How would Darkrai handle the news? Would he get angry and attack her? Would he leave the moment he found out? Would he suggest that she get an abortion? All these thoughts buzzed in her mind, leading to a worse and worse situation.

"Ooooohhhh…" All those thoughts spinning in her head was making her queasy. Lowering herself to the ground, it provided some comfort as the coolness seemed to settle her aching stomach. "…sigh, something tells me this is going to be a very, very long pregnancy."

...

Darkrai wasn't the only one who had wanted to leave once the meeting was over to go find his love. A few times he had been stopped by other legendries, hammered by question after question on Cresselia's whereabouts and well-being. The only answer's they got though was, I don't know, no I didn't harm her in any way, didn't you hear what Arceus said? I don't know where she is.

The questioning didn't stop until Giratina stepped on to the room. Everything was eerily quiet, no one move a muscle as he walked by. He only stopped briefly to give Darkrai a slight nod before continuing towards Arceus's chambers. Once he was through the doors, everyone started to move again, this time leaving Darkrai alone.

He wasn't able to get a sigh of relief when he felt something tap his shoulder. He groaned inwardly as he turned around. He was slightly startled to find no one there till he looked down. There, standing before him was Meloetta, slightly starring back up at him.

It was a bit surprising for Meloetta to actually be standing in front of Darkrai. She was considered to be a very shy Pokemon and preferred to shy away from others at any chance. But she was one of Cresselia's friends, one that hadn't left after he and Cresselia had started to hang out. A few times she had come with Cresselia and hung out with them, but she often shied away before they even had a proper talk. It was even more surprising that she started the conversation.

"S-s-so…um…h-h-how are you d-doing?" "…um, fine. Just fine. I was going to go find Cresselia and see how she's doing and make sure if everything's alright." "O-oh, well, t-that's good…r-r-right?" Darkrai couldn't help himself from smiling his eyes could offer and nod at the young girl.

She gave a small smile back. "I-if you f-find her, tell h-h-her I said h-hi." He nodded, watching her leave before turning towards the doors that lead outside. Without thinking twice, he headed to the only place where he would check first. 

Full Moon Island.

...

After cleaning up the last bit of digested food form the floor, Cresselia retreated outside of her cave to the fully lush world that belonged to her home. Over the time she had thought of the child and her mate. She kept thinking of Darkrai's reaction towards this. She sighed, finding it both difficult and hard to comprehend.

"Oh, pregnant. Why did I have to become pregnant? I never wanted a child." A sudden thought accord to her. The child never asked to be conceived, it never asked to be alive and growing, and it never could ask for its parents not to have love that created it inside her. It was totally innocent, unaware of the world outside and its occupants. It was completely innocent of what it was doing.

"…I can't blame it." She sighed. "It's my responsibility and my mistake that I'm pregnant not the baby. I should've thought about the consequences." She sighed again, unaware of a certain pitch black Pokemon approaching her island. A mother. She was going to be a mother. She smiled at the thought. Both her and D-.

Oh, she had forgotten. She still had to tell-. "Cresselia?" She froze. "Darkrai." She turned fully around, smiling, both happy and a bit frightened to find her counterpart floating there. "How long have you've been there?" Her heart fluttered at the light sound of his small laugh. "I just got here. I came to check up on you. You hadn't arrived at the meeting today, and everyone was worried, including me." Her smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry. Something…important came up and I wasn't feeling to well this morning." She felt guilty for not telling him the important discovery, but she wanted to slowly ease the message to him to prevent shock.

She nearly flinched when he came up to her and placed the back of his clawed hand on her forehead, a little underneath the jewel. "I hope you're not coming down something." He said, placing his other hand to his forehead. "Otherwise we'll miss the fireworks show tonight." She blushed a little, finding Darkrai's loyalty to her quiet touching. "You could always go without me, I wouldn't mind." Darkrai shook his head, taking his hands off their forehead. "I would."

A smile crept on to her face. Her Darkrai was always considerate of her well-being, and never ever thought twice about it. Before either legendary knew what was to happen, Cresselia embraced her mate, placing her lips to where his mouth should be and held him dearly. She didn't have to wait for Darkrai to kiss her back or feel him wrap his arms around her.

The moment was total bliss for her, nothing could-

Her body was relaxed and opened her soul signature to him.

His was opened too.

He was checking her body for any problems.

He found the other soul signature in her abdomen.

The other half of the signature connected with his soul and to hers.

…Darkrai found out.

Immediately, Cresselia got out of their embrace, backing up a bit as she watched Darkrai's expression. His eyes were wide with shock as he watched her, not leaving her eye sight as she continued to back up. "…C-Cresselia." She could note the sound of surprise in his voice. "…A…are you…are you pregnant?"

...

He watched her, unbelieving what had felt, what he still felt what his soul had found. Cresselia, his mate, love, and counterpart, was pregnant with his child. His child. No one else's. He watched as she back up till she was stopped by the tree behind her. There was a long silent pause as they kept starring at each other, unknowing what to say now.

It was Cresselia that broke the silence. "I-I-I-I don't know what you're thinking, a-a-a-and I don't want to know. I-I-I-I know this is shocking, b-but hear me out. I…I want to keep it." He said nothing. The shock on his non-face was slowly disappearing. "I-I-I don't want to, to be, a-a mother right away, but, I-I want this child. I-it's not its fault that it's growing in me. I-I-I can't just control it."

His face went back to the emotionless look he always had on around everyone, always. Soundless, he started floating towards her as she kept talking. "J-J-J-Just please! Don't be mad at me!" He kept floating towards her, keeping her pinned to the tree. "…please." Tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to fall.

He stopped in front of her, still having that impassive face.

"…please." Her voice wasn't above a whisper when his hands started to reach for her. He watched her close her eyes, seeing the tears creeping out of her eyes. "…Cresselia." His voice was shockingly soft and slow, carrying no malice or hate in it. "…I'm not angry." His hand cupped the sides of her head. Her eyes slowly opened, looking at him as a tear made its way down her cheek. Darkrai brushed it away with his thumb, his eyes showing kindness and love that he always had towards her. "I am shocked." Her eyes were completely lock with his, unable to turn away. "But I love this news."

That all she needed to hear from him. Wordlessly, she pounced on him, giving him the deepest kiss she could muster as her tiny paws wrapped themselves around his tiny waist. He was surprised for a moment before returning the embrace. A few steady minutes went by before they ended their embrace.

She kept hugging him, finding his growth a bit comfortable to lay her head on. Gently, Darkrai rubbed her back lovingly, keeping it slow and soft. "So…how long have you know?" He asked, a little bit curious to know the answer. "Just this morning. It was after I had a morning sickness." He cringed a bit, feeling guilty for not comforting her in her time of need.

"Oh! Before I forget, Meloetta say's hi." She looked at him in shock. "She talked to you?" "And she was the one who started the conversation." Her smile seemed to get bigger by the moment. "That's Great! She must be coming out of her shyness. Oh I can't wait to talk to her without her stammering. Did she say a whole lot to you?" He shook his head. "No, she just asked how I was doing." "Ah."

She looked up at the sky, seeing the hues of sunset coloring the sky. "Oh, we better get going! It's almost time for the fireworks!" She let go of their hug, but Darkrai grabbed one of her paws. "Cresselia, wait." She stopped and looked at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you can go? You said you had morning sickness this morning." She looked at him, and then smiled that same smile she gave to everyone. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I have you don't I?"

If his skin wasn't so dark, she would have seen him blush. "…Of course."

...

They got there before the sunset. The garden of the Hall of Origins was a perfect spot for legendries to watch without humans around.

Once they got there though, finding a spot together wasn't easy. A few legendries would wave Cresselia over, but she shook her head and pointed to Darkrai, signaling that she preferred to sit with Darkrai. Others would scoot closer together if Darkrai found a spot with enough room for both him and Cresselia.

They were just about to give up when Meloetta went up to them. "Um, L-L-L-L-Latias h-h-has a s-s-spot f-for you t-two." She motioned them to follow her. She led them near the edge of the garden. There siting on a hill was Latias, waving at them as they descended and landed next to her. "About time you both got here. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get this spot! Everyone was trying to claim it whenever I went to get us some snacks. I had to beat them in order to get it back!"

Cresselia smiled at her friend. "Thank you soooo much. We had a hard time trying to find a spot." Latias took a quick glance over at Darkrai, nodding her head when she saw the hurt look on his face. "I get it. No need to tell me twice." Cresselia nodded her head in thanks, giving her mate a light squeeze in his hand. He responded by tightening his grip a little, sending her a I'm okay look from his eyes.

30 minutes went by, the sky completely dark as star began to light the sky. Latias gave a low whistle. "Wow. Beautiful night we're having, right guys?" She got two yes's and a grunt. No mystery to whom made the grunt. "We got company coming." Cresselia informed.

True to her word, coming up the hill was Suicune, Shaymin, Celebi, Mew, Victini, and Keldeo. Each legendary took a spot on the hill, Suicune by Latias, Shaymin, Victini and Mew in front of Cresselia and Darkrai, Keldeo by Meloetta with Celebi on his back. "Sorry for coming unexpected." Suicune said, eying up to the red eon dragon. "But me, Celebi and Shaymin wanted a better view. Keldeo couldn't stand Terrakion's snoring. And Mew-" "I wanted to hang with you two!"

Mew smiled fondly up at the lunar duo. She always had a strange admiration for the duo. They both just nodded fondly. Mew just smiled back and turned back to the sky, humming something that no one could understand but her. Darkrai took the chance to wrap Cresselia in his left arm and pull her closer.

A minute pass before the fireworks show began, having every legendary that was awake aw at the spectacular display. Different color displays danced across the sky, as shapes of different Pokemon were displayed. About halfway through the show, Cresselia felt something pressing gently against her abdomen. Looking down, she saw Darkrai's right hand there, pressing gently, probably in hopes of feeling their still growing child.

She looked up at her mate, seeing him look at her with love and adoration. She smiled fondly. "Do you think we should tell them?" She asked in a whisper, eying at the legendries around them who were entranced by the show. "Later. Right now, I think the best option is to watch the show for now, and tell them when we're ready." He whispered back. Cresselia nodded, turning her head back to the show as the image of her and Darkrai lit up the sky.

She snuggled closer to Darkrai, feeling the dark type pull her closer. Yes, she thought to herself, tonight was a grand night.


End file.
